1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical A/D-conversion method and apparatus using asymmetrical-neural-networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an optical A/D-converter, and an optical A/D-converter using neural-networks have been proposed. Further, an electrical-wired-A/D-converter using asymmetrical-neural-networks has also been proposed. These proposed A/D-converters are introduced in sequence below.